mobilephonegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gangstar 2: Kings of L.A.
Gangstar 2: Kings of L.A. is a game, developed by Gameloft. The Java ME version was released in November 2008, the BlackBerry OS version was released in August 5, 2009 and the Nintendo DSi version was released in April 12, 2010. The game is about a gangster, Pedro (nicknamed Chico) and his friend Juan, who have escaped from Mexico. They arrive in Los Angeles looking for money and power. A version of the game was released for the iOS and Android platforms in 2009, retitled as Gangstar: West Coast Hustle. Gameplay Like Grand Theft Auto, the game has a free-roam, sandbox-style structure, and allows the player to do whichever mission at his/her own leisure. Players can sell drugs to earn money or invest in buying movies. Policemen and their vehicles are like the LAPD. Players can also explore the four areas consisting of the Coast, Suburbs, Downtown and Beverly Hills of Los Angeles. Pedestrians There are only three types of pedestrians in the game. Pedestrians The pedestrians usually carry money or candies and are not hostile to anyone. Gangsters The Gangsters are usually hostile if provoked and usually carry guns, money or candies. Policemen The policemen always carry Pistols and killing a large enough number of policemen will raise the player's wanted level. The policemen will only use Shotguns if the player's wanted level is 3 stars. If the players level rises to 4 stars and above they start utilizing AK-47s. Vehicles The number of the vehicles depends on the version of the game. For example, the scaled-down versions for low-end phones has only six vehicles - Patriot, Patriot taxi, Patriot police car, Climber, Fulgure and Patriot Deluxe while the full version has extra vehicles like the Quads, Kamikzaki Dust motorcycles, the Stallion Classic and the S1500 GT . Patriot/Patriot taxi/Patriot police car This sedan is the most basic vehicle in the game akin to the Admiral or Chavos in Grand Theft Auto IV. The taxi and police version of the Patriot cannot be bought from the car dealer like in real life and must be hijacked or taken from a car lot in order to drive or sell it. The police version fetches a higher price when sold to the garage. The Patriot cannot accelerate further than 89 mph. Patriot Deluxe The deluxe version of the Patriot is called Patriot Deluxe and is a Stretch limousine akin to the Stretch in Grand Theft Auto IV. The patriot Deluxe can be seen only in the Beverly Hills area and cannot accelerate further than 89 mph like the Patriot. Climber The Climber is an SUV akin to the Pimpstar in Gangstar: Crime City or Landstalker, Cavalcade or Huntley sport in the Grand Theft Auto series. It is based on the Third Generation Cadillac Escalade (2007–present) and has a top speed of 107 Mph. Fulgure The Fulgure is the most basic sports car of the game, and is based on the Nissan 350Z/ Fairlady Z (Z33). Its top speed is 130 Mph which places it as the third fastest vehicle in the game. Quad A quad bike with a top speed of 73 Mph. High-speed impacts often result in being thrown from the quad. Kamikzaki Dust The Kamikzaki Dust is a motorcycle akin to the NRG-500 or PCJ-600 in the Grand Theft Auto series. It has a top speed of 145 Mph which is the second fastest vehicle in the game and high-speed impacts often result in being thrown from the bike. As the name suggests, it is based on Kawasaki motorcycles. Stallion Classic A sports car with two stripes across it and has a top speed of 122 mph. Based on the 2006 Shelby Mustang. S1500 GT The fastest car in the game with a top speed of 150 mph. Based on the 2005 Porsche 911 Turbo Weapons The weapon stores are similar to Grand Theft Auto's Ammu-Nation, although the player can buy additional health and armor. The selection ranges from the pistol, the double pistol, the Uzi, which can be used for drive-by shootings, the double Uzi however, cannot be used for drive-by shootings, the AK-47 rifle, a pump-action Shotgun, the Rocket launcher, Grenades and the Sniper where players can buy from the weapon shops or the weapons e-shop that can be accessed from the services menu. Unlike in Grand Theft Auto, players are only restricted to using weapons or hand-to-hand combat. Melee attacks aren't available in-game.